I'm going to make this place your home
by Dreamtares
Summary: Arnold se da cuenta de las cosas. O no, pero igual actúa.


Hay que ser sinceros, Arnold era un poco corto de luces. Arnold es el tipo de chico que no se da cuenta de que el tiempo pasa, porque todo el mundo –En especial Helga- sabía que él estaba en las nubes.

Así que debemos saber que fue una sorpresa cuando, a sus 16 años, Arnold se dio cuenta, de que Helga G. Pataki se había desarrollado en este último verano. (Seamos sinceros, Helga G. Pataki llevaba 3 años desarrollándose y el camarón con pelos había estado un poco más ocupado –Un poco mucho-con Lila y otras chicas, béisbol y un poco de blues; tanto, que no se había dado ni por aludido.)

El día que Arnoldo fue iluminado por todas las deidades del mundo, su cuerpo conectó con el cerebro e hizo lo que menos habría podido imaginar que haría: Se puso a comparar a Helga, su némesis y Lila, su amor platónico de los últimos 6 años.

Arnold encontró fascinante, que a pesar de ser chicas, tenían complexiones totalmente diferentes. Por un lado, Lila era una chica delgada, con mucha cintura, poca estatura y brazos más delgados que los fideítos que servían en la cafetería. Esto, claro está, no molestaba a Arnold en absoluto, puesto que en su condición de caballero, podía cargar sus libros, podía agarrarla de la cintura cuando caminaban por el pasillo y podía alcanzarle algún libro de los estantes que quedaran fuera del alcance de la pelirroja. Lila era inteligente, humilde y amable, aunque, la actitud de pueblerina le estaba empezando a parecer un poco falsa, digo, ¿Una persona puede sonreír todo el tiempo?

Por otro lado, estaba Helga, que no le había bastado ser de los mejores jugadores del equipo de béisbol de la primaria, y se había enlistado en cuanto taller deportivo que se le cruzara enfrente –Incluyendo porristas. Sí, Helga era porrista- gracias a eso, ahora Helga era bastante atlética, aunque no muy femenina. Tenía un abdomen plano, tenía brazos que más que musculosos, eran firmes; era alta, pero no más que Arnold así que estaba bien para él. Además, Arnold siempre había pensado que las chicas que ejercitaban eran lindas, pero la cosa con Helga era un tanto especial. Helga era la matona de la escuela. Era sarcástica y se la pasaba casi todo el día con Phoebe, y cuando no, sola. Además, parecía que traía un libro pegado a la cara todo el tiempo, cuando en realidad en años anteriores Arnold hubiera jurado que la grosera, y antipática de Helga, supiera leer. Pero…a pesar de eso, Helga le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho.

Arnold confirmó sus pensamientos unos días después cuando entró al gimnasio y vio que la clase del grupo C todavía no terminaba.

El entrenador Smith ponía un examen de resistencia cada semana que consistía en correr alrededor del gimnasio repetidas veces durante lo que duraba la clase, que eran aproximadamente 50 minutos. Al parecer ese había sido turno del grupo de Helga y Lila. Arnold simplemente se sentó en el banquillo a observar a sus compañeros correr. No se sorprendió cuando Lila le dijo al entrenador que se sentía indispuesta a los 3 minutos de haber empezado a correr. Paseó su vista por el lugar; de los que habían comenzado, que eran más o menos 30, solo 6 habían hecho el recorrido entero, Helga entre ellos. Cuando el entrenador sonó el silbato, Helga fue y se recostó en una esquina tratando de recuperar el aliento y separando los mechones rubios que se pegaban a su cara debido al sudor, después, se levantó y fue a los vestuarios a enlistar sus cosas y cambiarse; Para Helga, Educación física era la última clase de la jornada.

Arnold hizo uso de su iluminación reciente para reconocer que _en_ _realidad___le gustaba lo que veía. Pasó por su mente que si Gerald supiera eso, lo llevaría a cuanto psicólogo hubiera en todo Hillwood y de pronto se preguntó cómo mierdas había hecho para ignorar que la matona de su curso, que iba todos los días con uniforme de porrista, se había vuelto tan...bueno, así.

Decidió que no tomaría su clase, solo por esta vez, así que casi sin darse cuenta, siguió a Helga, que iba sola –_como_ _de_ _costumbre_ _la_ _veía_- al estacionamiento, recién salida de los vestuarios; con su uniforme, una coleta alta y su característico listón, que en vez de rosa, ahora era rojo. Poco antes de salir, Helga, que no había visto a Arnold, maldijo por lo bajo al ver que había empezado a llover.

-Mierda.- Le oyó maldecir. Supuso que no hacía gracia cambiarse la ropa mojada por el sudor para que fuera mojada por la lluvia al salir al estacionamiento.

Cuando iban a salir, Arnold se dio cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo. Él. A Helga Pataki. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta y empezara a gritarle que qué diantres estaba mal con su cabeza de balón, Arnold decidió que sería buena idea hablar con ella.

-¿Helga?-La aludida volteó y Arnold no supo qué decir por un momento, se limitó a quitarse su sudadera y extendérsela a Helga.- ¿Acabas de salir del gimnasio, cierto? Toma, póntelo.-

-¿A qué viene, Cabeza de balón?- inquirió Helga con el ceño fruncido y Arnold lo captó al vuelo. Sinceramente su comunicación con Helga había decaído mucho desde que distribuyeron a la antigua clase del Sr. Simmons en los 3 diferentes grupos de la preparatoria.

-A que está lloviendo. ¿Es que uno no puede ser atento contigo?- inquirió desesperado.

Helga se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y lo observó por un minuto con desconfianza, después, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se calzó la sudadera.

-¿Contento?- Inquirió Helga alzando los brazos a los costados, Arnold, satisfecho, sonrió.

-Sí, bastante. ¿Me permites llevar tu bolso, Pataki?- Disfrutando al darse cuenta que la chica estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-No, Arnold.- Dijo sin siquiera voltear.

Arnold tenía algo en mente pero pensó que si lo llevaba a cabo, podría acabar en coma…

-¿Puedo llevarte a ti?- Dijo con una mirada divertida, y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, Arnold corrió hacia ella y la levantó por las piernas, alzándola tal cual costal de papas.

A Helga se le había acabado la coherencia, al parecer, ya que solo producía chilliditos mientras con sus puños cerrados golpeaba la espalda de Arnold, quien debía aceptar que dolía bastante, pero era más divertido seguir corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, donde al parecer todo era lluvia.

Al salir del vestíbulo, Helga y Arnold ahogaron un gemido a la vez: El agua estaba helada. Arnold siguió corriendo, a pesar de que la fuerte lluvia le impedía ver a más de 2 metros de distancia.

Cuando Arnold decidió que se le estaban agarrotando los músculos de la espalda debido a Betsy y los 5 vengadores, Pensó que debía hacer a continuación y en realidad ni siquiera lo pensó, cuando rápidamente bajó a Helga y la arrinconó contra un carro. Cabe decir que no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba haciendo, pero en aquel momento, solos en el estacionamiento, bajo la lluvia y totalmente empapados, Arnold Shortman pensó que Helga Pataki nunca se había visto tan hermosa en toda su vida. Y pensó que no solo era su cuerpo, como venía pensando desde hace unos días. Era ella.

Helga caminando en el pasillo, Helga recitando su tarea de Literatura, Helga con la mirada perdida, Helga leyendo, Helga discutiendo, Helga sonriendo…_Helga_, _Helga_, _Helga_.

Y la besó.

Primero, tocó sus labios casi con miedo, con reticencia y paciencia. Con un pequeño temblor en el labio inferior. Casi queriendo, casi no. Podía sentir a Helga rígida entre sus brazos, y deseó que ella le devolviera el beso. Rozó sus labios con los propios una vez más, y se separó, sintió frío en los labios, como si _doliera demasiado_ la ausencia de los labios de Helga, como si hicieran falta, sin saber.

Dirigió su mano a la mejilla izquierda de la chica, que extrañamente no decía nada, que extrañamente, era la primera vez que veía a Helga dirigir su mirada al piso. Y también la primera vez que la veía sonrojarse. La mano de Arnold pasó de la mejilla de la chica, a su mentón, y con una suavidad que no sabía de donde salía, hizo que levantara la mirada. Entonces lo vio.

Helga estaba llorando.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, y a pesar de la lluvia, Arnold juró que podría identificar cuáles gotas eran lluvia y cuales eran lágrimas. Arnold siempre pensó que Helga estaba muy sola, supuso que eso la hacía muy triste. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno de los dos se movió. Helga lo miraba fijamente con una expresión difícil de identificar. Helga seguía ahí, sin moverse y con sus brazos cayendo flojamente a sus costados.

Subió su otra mano y con delicadeza, tomó la otra mejilla de la chica. Se acercó aún más y junto su frente con la de ella. Helga seguía llorando, pero ahora eran audibles los ligeros sollozos que soltaban sus labios y la respiración entrecortada de su pecho. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento no importó.

Se quedaron ahí, con las frentes juntas, hasta que Helga dejó de llorar, e incluso entonces, no quisieron separarse, pero el tiempo apremia, pronto todos los estudiantes de la P.S. 118 empezarían a salir al estacionamiento, era hora de ir a casa.

Bastó una mirada al rostro de la chica para saber que ella tampoco quería ir a casa.

Después de un tiempo, supieron que a veces solo falta un poco de lluvia para sacar a relucir los impulsos, y que cada acción, tiene una reacción.

Arnold y Helga se casaron 3 años después, compraron una casa en las afueras de Hillwood y tuvieron 2 hijos, Stella y Tim.

Arnold siempre fue sincero y aceptó que todo había iniciado por su episodio de adolescente "observador", pero después de unos cuantos codazos de parte de su esposa, aceptaba que la quería, y que no la cambiaba por nada.

_Helga ya no estaba sola, había encontrado su hogar._


End file.
